


Always My Jaejung

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Post-Lawsuit Era (DBSK), angsty angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yunho sees a picture ...
Relationships: broken Yunho/Jaejoong, implied Yoochun/Jaejoong - Relationship





	Always My Jaejung

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Watching fancams hurt. Listening to their CDs hurt. Hearing their voices blend, seeing their faces full of happiness.

But Yunho does it anyway, because he knows Jaejoong, and he knows Junsu and he knows Yoochun. He knows that they are listening to his and Changmin's songs. He knows they are watching their fancams and buying their CDs.

Jaejoong is tired, Yunho can tell, but so is he. Sleep is something that only a few choice people can afford.

Yoochun is tired too, but his eyes light up whenever Jaejoong is near.

And Junsu always has this knowing smile on his face. A common secret between the three, although if one is lucky enough to actually know the three, they will know it's not much of a secret. Even fans are picking up on the shift.

But even watching the dynamics between the two of them, watching Jaejoong smile at Yoochun the way he used to smile at Yunho doesn't hurt nearly as much as this picture. Just in case you didn't notice it, a helpful fan cut and enlarged it. Slamming the point harder into Yunho than was strictly necessary.

He gets it. Jaejoong isn't his anymore.

Yunho knows it's stupid. He knows that the picture is just a part of the full tattoo that is really there. It isn't a dig to him. It isn't an insult to what he had with Jaejoong. He knows this, but his heart breaks anyway.

His fingers trail over his computer screen. He wonders if Jaejoong does this, traces the inked words with his fingers. Or his tongue. He wonders if Yoochun grips the sheets, too afraid to touch Jaejoong, afraid he isn't real, afraid that it will all go away if he touches Jaejoong too much.

Or does Yoochun slip his fingers into Jaejoong's hair, hold his head while Jaejoong teases his skin with his soft lips?

Yunho can feel it, just beyond his fingertips, can see it just beyond his closed eyes.

He wonders why he's so surprised. Even before, the two of them had something, meant something, were something. It may not have been the same thing that Yunho and Jaejoong had, meant and were. But it was something.

It is something, has always been something. Stronger. Wilder. Secure.

Yunho wonders why, even subconsciously, he chose to ignore it, fight it, tear it apart. Before it was hidden, something that only they could see, and now it is there, blown up and slightly pixilated. Permanently etched, right above Yoochun's heart.

_Always my Jaejung_


End file.
